


Christmas Day in the Wayne Manor

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batjokes, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Mental Health Issues, Psychotic break, Wayne Manor, batfam, or what the hell this's supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: A Christmas tale of a peek into the Wayne Manor and the funny things living inside.





	Christmas Day in the Wayne Manor

It was Christmas day and all throughout the manor, it was quiet and calm, and filled with the scent of Alfred’s gingerbread cookies. The fireplace crackled softly with warmth, and marshmallows were ready to be melted and served on silver platters stuck in sticks with the darkest of chocolate straight from a Swiss mountain bliss.

Outside in the yard, however, painted in bright white snow mirroring the cool shine of the midday sun, there was ruckus and odd movement which caught the butler’s attention from corner of his sharp eye.

“The clown’s psychotic again…” Tim Drake mutters, lowly with disappointment and sadness, while still presenting a nonchalant façade all across his relaxed face in an effort to be brave and ever blasé. He takes another sip of his coffee while looking outside the kitchen window beside which Alfred is putting away dirty lunch dishes, and this peeks the butler’s interest just enough to take a second glance at all of it.

Out there in the yard with the whole of Gotham city as their background parked right across a few miles down the road, covered in the thick blanket of the snow inside the manor’s walls, one could spot one Master Bruce as well as his homicidal companion the Joker, too. They were walking back from the gates, the forest where they had taken a waltz in nature’s embrace, along the narrow path stumped in the snow.

But now the clown was manically taking a turn for a path not quite yet ventured and thus nearly falling into the crust of frozen outdoor floor. Waving wildly and yelling at things not seen by another’s eyes, the Joker swept his pale hands in the snow, made flimsy balls of it, sloppy though swift, and threw them at persons not real and invisible to all but him and his brain.

Master Bruce tried his best to keep his lover in line, grabbing at the black hems of his woollen coat that was given as present from Santa and had been wrapped in purple wrapping paper underneath the Christmas tree, tied with a green bow and all which had made Master J so very happy even if it admittedly made him look like a strange copy of the handsome billionaire. It helped him blend in, though, and was the first winter coat he desperately so needed, too, and it did make him look very sharp, especially in those black slacks and the light grey sweater underneath it all. 

What separated him from the sight of Master Bruce now, besides the slight erratic frame of his, was his trademark green hair of his which burned a spotlight of its own in the backdrop of the pure white snow. The mop on top of his head glittered in the sun and was the only thing seen of his head when he dropped face first into the freezing fun. Master Bruce clambered behind the clown in that instant, pulling him up from underneath his arms back into the track and out of the cold. Carefully his hands were quick to brush away the flakes of snow that already merged so very well with the clown’s nearly translucent pale complexion.

The Joker seemed to start to snap out of it finally, when he had Master Bruce’s undivided attention staring right back at him, and shook his head in disdain of his earlier behaviour, and was seen laughing long and hard at his psychotic endeavors. The look on Master Bruce’s face wasn’t all so calm yet, though. Worry seeped right out of him and radiated in the way he held the clown so close to him. Thankfully a smile did appear once more on his face, when the Joker booped his nose and kissed on the frostbitten lips.

“They are both crazy”, Tim murmurs to himself if not Alfred anymore, and turns around to leave accompanied by a disbelieving shrug, even if an amused smirk now delightfully sparkles in his innocent eyes.

The pair outside began their trail back into the mansion and Alfred quietly pondered to himself, he’d better make some hot chocolate for them if only to warm them up and sugar them on, and maybe later he’ll call the psychiatrist and have her adjust the medication once more. With two reckless lovebirds in the house and more to come, he reckoned he’ll need to schedule a whole appointment just to keep everyone right along and unharmed.

The fire crackles away with the scent of chocolate and ginger while the halls begin filling with the clown’s sleazy jokes and Master Wayne’s gentle laughter. It’s Christmas day in the Wayne Manor as Alfred smiles to himself in private – everyone is all together and it feels like a true family again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everybody and merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate it! Hope you enjoyed this small oneshot of mine. I don't know why it turned out like this, in a rhythmic way though I'm sure I messed it up badly a few times there. I guess I thought it suited the holiday season or something but I really couldn't say. Hope you still liked it even in this form and managed to read it just fine. 
> 
> I had that idea of Joker dressing all fine and collected in the way Bruce does usually, and how handsome he would look like that with the darkened, simple lines of expensive clothes contrasted by his unruly atomic green hair. He would of course only do it to make Bruce go weak in his knees and be a real well representing trophy wife for Bruce to swirl around in front of all the rich skanks at fancy galas and parties, to make Brucie proud of him and have everyone be envious of how good his man has it and what a good man he's caught himself. 
> 
> Okay, but yeah, this was something else still. You can't deny I don't love Alfie, remember. I need him. He's MINE, back the FUCK off!
> 
> Yeah, but please let me know how you liked it, if you like gingerbread cookies or if you need to make an appointment with the nearest therapist. I wouldn't be surprised by answers to either of those questions. It's the holiday season after all!


End file.
